


Hilltop Hood

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has had a great night; the effects linger throughout the following day, reminding him of exactly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilltop Hood

**Title:** Hilltop Hood  
 **Participant/Team:** chibi-zoe / Team Kink  
 **Bingo Square:** Biting  
 **Fanwork:** Fiction  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Iruka has had a great night; the effects linger throughout the following day, reminding him of exactly what happened.  
 **Word Count:** 1353

Standing unwashed and naked in the bathroom, Iruka rubbed the back of his neck and shivered as tiny sparks of pain radiated from his touch. Kakashi had really bitten him this time, and not just once either. It was magnificent. His cock twitched tiredly as he remembered the way that his lover had growled and clamped his sharp teeth down, lost in his lust. If he hadn’t had to go to school today, he would’ve crawled back into bed and reminisced about last night, even if he did only have his hand for company. 

Twisting, he looked over his shoulder to admire the marks in the mirror. Half a dozen small red bite-marks littered his shoulders and upper back – tiny things that would fade in a matter of hours leaving no trace of their existence. Stretching his arm back, he ran his fingertips over some of the marks; there was no pain, just a slightly more sensitive sensation. He pressed harder and a small ache made itself known, but it didn’t stir him.

Sighing with regret, he moved his hand up to the base of his neck, to the one real bite. Kakashi’s teeth had broken the skin and there was a small amount of dried blood adding to the general redness. Iruka’s fingers lightly touched the new scabs; they were tiny and would be completely healed in a day or two. The bruising though, would linger for longer; first a deep red, fading to a dark purple then to a greenish yellow before disappearing entirely. 

Dropping his arm, Iruka turned on the shower and stepped into the warm spray. Regretfully picking up the soap, he methodically started to scrub away the lingering scent of Kakashi from his skin. He wished that he didn’t have to, that he could go the whole day wrapped up tight in his lover’s familiar smell, but working with various members of the Inuzuka clan since childhood had taught him the importance of maintaining proper hygiene – especially after intimate liaisons and particularly when children would be involved. 

The heady floral scent of his shampoo competed with the distinctive sandalwood of his soap and the sharp peppermint of his toothpaste creating a cacophony of fragrances sure to dissuade even the most persistent scent-hound from investigating too closely. But just to be sure, he added a citrusy aftershave and spicy cologne. Wrinkling his own nose in protest, he stepped back into the bedroom to dress for the day, his hips aching deliciously with every step.

Not particularly wishing to sit down all day on his tender rump, Iruka lent against the chalkboard at the front of the classroom as he lectured the kids about situational awareness. He deliberately made the talk rather boring, encouraging his students to try sneaky tricks and pranks – none of which succeeded – and then, after lunch, he took them outside for an educational game of dodgeball. To test their retention of his morning theory lesson of course. 

By the time kids had been cleaned up and sent home, Iruka was comfortable enough to sit at his desk and do his paperwork. Leaning forward meant that the collar of his shinobi vest pressed against the throbbing bite on his neck. His cock was half-hard in his trousers by the time he’d finished and he rubbed an absent hand along it, adjusting the fit of his uniform along the way. A quick check of the clock revealed that he had at least another 15mins before he needed to leave to make his mission room shift on time.

Smirking to himself, he gathered up his gear and locked the room. There was no one in the hallway, which wasn’t really all that surprising; most of the other teachers were doing their own marking and lesson plans in their classrooms. Moving on silent feet anyway, Iruka made his way to the staff bathroom, pleased to find that it was empty. Latching the door, he undid his pants and sat down. Taking himself in hand, he allowed the events of the previous evening to invade his thoughts.

Kakashi had come around to tell him that he had a mission and that he expected to be gone for quite some time. Iruka hadn’t asked for the details, just in case his clearance wasn’t high enough, he had however moved to pin his lover to the wall with his lips, suggesting that they should make the most of the remaining evening then. Kakashi’s breath had hitched in his chest at Iruka’s breathy words and he’d reciprocated eagerly. 

The first time had been somewhat rough and very rushed. The two of them crashing together over the kitchen table, sending the salt tumbling to the floor, their kisses messy and their pants lowered just far enough to enable them to join together. Iruka had a scattering of light bruises over his hips where Kakashi had tried to hold him still long enough to prep him properly. He’d resisted because he’d wanted to feel the burn, to feel it for days, a visceral reminder of his lovers’ existence. 

The second time had been slow and sweet, everything Kakashi was behind closed doors. They’d kissed and touched and caressed each other, trying to memorise everything with lips and tongues and fingertips. Iruka could still feel the ridges of the scars on Kakashi’s ribs, could still taste sweat that had beaded on his top lip as their body heat rose and still smell the awful peach lube he’d picked up last week.

The third and final time had been a delicious combination of sweet and spicy. Kakashi had driven him half mad with lust, licking him open before slowly sliding into him. Iruka had wound his fingers through Kakashi’s, pulling the other man down to drape across his back. He’d clenched his inner muscles, arched his spine and done everything else he could think of to drive the other man to lose control without losing it himself. Finally he’d won his battle, if only just, and Kakashi’s restraint had slipped.

The signs had been subtle at first, his grip on Iruka’s hands had tightened and his thrusts had become harder, the angle changing to be less about Iruka’s pleasure and more about Kakashi’s. Picking his time carefully, Iruka had then started deliberately teasing his lover, moving with his thrusts and tilting his hips to minimise the depth of penetration, arching his spine upwards and hanging his head to prevent any messy kisses and ensuring that Kakashi could not free his hands. It hadn’t taken long for his lover to start grunting with effort and growling at Iruka to stop playing around. 

When Iruka had ignored him, Kakashi had resorted to nipping at him, his sharp teeth closing softly on the skin of Iruka’s back. The first one, at the apex of his raised back, had been breath-taking and Iruka had raised his head and arched his spine in pleasure, moaning as he did so. Kakashi had taken the hint and started peppering him with small bites, ratcheting Iruka’s excitement higher and higher as he did so. Just when Iruka had been struggling to hold back the tide of his orgasm, Kakashi had clamped his teeth down on Iruka’s neck firmly and hung on. 

Iruka could still feel the sensation of teeth on his neck, could still feel Kakashi’s hot breath whistling over his saliva-damp skin, and could still feel the ecstatic pleasure rushing through his blood. He wished Kakashi was with him now. Jerking his hand harder and faster, he remembered the sensation of Kakashi’s hips stuttering against his as his lover peaked, his cock pulsing. Iruka’s panting breath hitched and his hand stilled as his release roared through him and out onto his fingers. 

Leaning back, still breathless and boneless with pleasure, Iruka licked his lips. His immediate itch had been scratched, but his heart was still restless. No doubt he would be indulging like this again tonight, and probably tomorrow morning as well. Most likely it would be every day until the bruising disappeared, and hopefully Kakashi would be home by then to help him out. 

**The End**


End file.
